


Did You Forget Me?

by Useronhiatus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they get better, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Lets ignore canon and just say they are still a family :), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Phil is a Bad Dad, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Phil has been on a long trip with Technoblade, and finally decides to head home to his two other sons... sadly, he just might see what happens when you leave for too long.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 445
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Fic Rec





	Did You Forget Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This fic was written mostly while i had class, so if any mistakes are in here, blame it on my brain being fried :]  
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy reading this!

Phil was flying through the air with a small smile on his face. In his arms he held a bundle full of various gifts that he had gathered in his years of travelling throughout the world. He was excited to give the gifts to his children that were waiting for him at home.

His wings ruffled in the wind as he gracefully soared through the sky, his mind wandering to memories of his sons.

Wilbur, the strong, wonderfully talented, he had a heart of gold and Phil would be sure to remind his son of this. Wilbur had a certain grace to him, something that made those he cared for feel secure and loved and those he despised or thought wrongens shivered when near him.

Phil was proud of his son. He really was. He just, didn’t really get to say it as often as he would have liked to. Phil frowned a little at the thought, his pace slowing small bit as he let the thought mull over in his head. He wasn’t the best at showing his affection towards his children, but he must have said it once, right?

Phil tried to wrack his mind for a memory where he told Wilbur that he was proud of him, and with a dawning sense of horror he realized that he had never said it. Not when Wilbur had taken down his first mob, not when Wilbur had sung his first song.

He hadn’t said he was proud of him.

That didn’t matter right now though, he was just going to make up for that when he saw Wilbur again. Phil nodded a little to himself, trying to rid himself of these awful thoughts, so with a need for something else to think about he turned to Tommy.

His youngest son, the one that’s eyes sparkled with determination and wonder at anything and everything around him. Phil smiled at the thought of his youngest son, the striking blond hair that adorned his head, the blue eyes that were reminiscent of himself.

Phil smiled at the thought of him, the young boy having such a striking resemblance to himself, he wondered if he would grow up to have wings as well but shook his head a little at the thought. So far, his only child that showed visible signs of being a shapeshifter was Techno.

Speaking of Techno, Phil looked down towards where the ground was and saw the vast expanse of water below him, his second oldest son below him in a boat. Phil waved a little to his son, chuckling as Techno had to strain his neck to look up at where his father was up high in the sky.

Phil’s mind went back to Tommy after a few minutes of flying, his thoughts wandering to how his youngest was doing. He hadn’t seen him in a while, having been busy with his adventures. He would guess that it was probably near two years since he’d seen him; him and Wilbur both.

He didn’t exactly feel regret at being away for that long, since it was crucial both to Techno’s training, but also simply because Phil couldn’t stay in one place for to long. He was a bird for Ends sake, he needed to migrate somewhere else every so often.

Even though he didn’t feel regret, he’d have to admit that he did indeed miss his sons when he was gone for a very long time, but that was how it had to be. He needed to leave the nest every once in a while, and he really hopes his children would understand that.

Phil let his mind drift off into other topics as he calmly floated across the sky, only having to flap his wings every so often to keep afloat. The silence was calming, so without noticing, Phil drifted of into his own mind.

______

Wilbur woke up with a groan, his hair being almost impossibly ruffled, looking more like a bird’s nest than a head of hair. His back ached as he stood up from where he was sleeping in the worn-out chair in the living room.

A somber expression found its way onto Wilbur’s face as he thought about the times, he would sit on his father’s lap when he was much younger, listening intently as the older man told him about his adventures around the world.

_“Dad! When I get older, I promise to go on adventures with you!”_

_“Wait a couple years more, mate, then maybe you can come with me.”_

A tinge of bitterness finds its way into Wilbur’s expression as he thinks about the night where his father and brother left him in the house. The excuse of adventure not being enough to satiate Wilbur any longer, but he had no say in it.

Before he could delve to far into his bitterness, the loud sound of metal hitting the floor resounded throughout the whole house, Wilbur spinning around in a hurry to see what had happened.

“Aw fuck, what the hell?” Wilbur sighed at the slight yell he heard from the kitchen, slowing down his pace slightly, the panic flowing out of him slightly, but still there just in case. As Wilbur turned the corner to the kitchen he was met with a gigantic mess of pots and pans laying on the kitchen floor.

And in the middle of it all was Tommy.

Wilbur sighed, looking down at his younger brother who was at the very least looking a little bit sheepish about the whole situation. Another sigh left him as he bent down to help Tommy up from his sitting position on the floor, his younger brother accepting the outstretched hand.

“Wanna tell me how you got yourself and all our pots and pan on the floor?” Wilbur’s voice was a little pinched, his now free hand going up to pinch in between his eyes. A headache was already forming at what? 8 in the morning?

“I was trying to get a pan off the top of the shelf, but the fucking shelf broke just as I took the dumbass pan,” Tommy’s voice was a little softer due to him most likely also just having woken up, but Wilbur could still hear the annoyance in his brother’s voice.

“Why, oh why, didn’t you just ask for help?”

“Because I can do it myself, bitch! I’m not a small child anymore, I’m a man! Bitch!”

“Tommy, you’re still a child, you’re only bloody 13 years old!”

“I’m more of a man than you are bitch!”

Wilbur sighed once again, his headache worsening even more as he continued to argue with Tommy. His hand finding a near permanent place in between his eyes, his thumb and index finger pressing together.

A few seconds of silence filled the kitchen as Tommy seemed to be out of comebacks and insults, Wilbur himself being way too tired to continue arguing. Before they could continue fighting again, Wilbur turned to the furnace, picking up a pan in the process. He slowly began making some breakfast for himself and Tommy.

Tommy, seeing that he wasn’t needed in the kitchen moved to the living room, and with a _thump_ he landed on the chair Wilbur had been sleeping in. Tommy took the book that was laying on the floor, seemingly having fallen from Wilbur’s grasp when the man had fallen asleep the night before.

With his curiosity peaked, Tommy opened the book and looked over its contents.

“Greek mythology 101… what the hell does this mean?” Curiosity peaked even further, Tommy got lost in the pages of the book, his eyes moving over the words and taking them all in as he lent farther back into the comfortable chair.

After a while of the only noises being whatever Wilbur was cooking, a shout from the kitchen brought Tommy back into the present time, setting the book down he went over to the kitchen and sat down, waiting for the food to be put down on the table.

“What’re we having, Big W?”

“Bread and eggs,” Wilbur said as he put down a plate of exactly that in front of Tommy, sitting down across from him with his own tray of bread and eggs. They began eating in silence, not having anything specific to talk about.

Every morning was similar to this one, them both waking up, Tommy causing some form of problems, Wilbur making them breakfast, Tommy fucking around for a little bit, and then they would both eat in silence, luckily a very companionable silence.

After they were mostly done eating Wilbur looked up, looking at Tommy as he began speaking.

“I need you to go to the village nearby and get some material, I’ll write you a list, and then I need you to find some flowers, again I’ll write you a list, since I need them for some potions.”

Tommy nodded along as Wilbur spoke, having gotten used to getting tasks assigned early on in the morning. Before long they were out of the house, Tommy going to the village and Wilbur doing his own small tasks throughout the day, such as milking the cows and getting the eggs from the chicken coop.

The day passed without problems, Wilbur and Tommy meeting up for lunch before going their separate ways once again, and before they knew it, it was evening. Tommy was winding down from the day by sitting in the chair, the sound of Wilbur once again making food filling the otherwise silent house.

It was calm and quiet in the little house, the wind outside ruffling the leaves. Tommy could hear Wilbur silently humming to himself as he made them both dinner, Tommy himself subconsciously humming along.

Minutes passed with the silent humming, Tommy finding himself reading the book he was reading earlier that day.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tommy looked up, confusion filling his mind, they usually didn’t get visitors, and if they did it was usually people like Tubbo who would just barge in or Niki who, sure, would knock, but Tommy had learned her type of knocking, this wasn’t her knocking.

Tommy looked over towards the kitchen, seeing Wilbur sticking his head out to look towards the front door, a look of confusion also on his face. Tommy felt a surge of caution, whenever Wilbur didn’t know who was coming over it always didn’t bode well.

“Tommy, could you go ahead and open the door?” Wilbur’s voice was tense, as if he didn’t want Tommy to do it, but Tommy had already stood up and was making his way towards the door. Tommy opened the door slightly, looking out of the small creak he had made and was met with a large figure.

“Hello, mate!” Before Tommy could answer the man, Wilbur was standing in front of him, opening the door slightly more. Tommy felt a little confused, one, why was Wilbur seemingly protecting him from view and second, how the fuck did Wilbur get in front of him so quickly.

“Phil. Welcome.” Wilbur’s voice was unnaturally clipped, and Tommy tried to slightly pier around him, looking at the man in front of him. Now that the light from the house was getting out more, Tommy noticed the large wings on the man.

“Wilbur! How’ve you been, mate?” Tommy noticed how the man spoke as if he’d know Wilbur his whole life, the way the man gestured seemed as if he was intent on giving Wilbur a hug, but at the way Wilbur moved back the man must’ve noticed that Wilbur was not in agreement of that sort of affection.

“I’ve been good. Good. You?” Tommy was surprised by how hostile Wilbur’s voice was, looking a little further over Wilbur’s shoulder to see exactly who these people were that made Wilbur sound like a full-on prick.

Tommy was surprised to see another man behind the one with the wings, this one having features that were reminiscent to that of a boar or pig. The other man also had long pink hair with a crown on his head. A bit pretentious if you asked Tommy.

“Tommy! How are you! You look so much older than when I last saw you! two years does a lot to a person, huh, mate?” Before Tommy could answer the man who apparently knew his name, Wilbur was speaking again.

“Phil. It’s been eight years.”

Now sure, Tommy might’ve thought that Wilbur sounded hostile earlier, but right now he sounded furious. It seemed Phil and the man behind him apparently hadn’t expected it either, both seeming startled at the coldness in Wilbur’s voice.

“Eight years? We’ve been gone two at most?” Tommy startled a little at the new voice, especially startled at how deep and gravely the voice was. Wilbur seemed to grow even more hostile at the new voice, and with a sense of alarm Tommy saw as Wilbur began smiling, and with a voice Tommy associated with forced happiness he said:

“Oh, I was just kidding!” Phil and the other person seemed to deflate a little in relief, “It’s actually been a total of eight years, four months and fourteen days!” Wilbur’s voice had gone cold again, his smile falling off his face as he glared at Phil and the other man.

Tommy flinched a little, seeing as Wilbur was visibly pissed at the two men in front of them, and Tommy still had no fucking clue who they were. With a grumble Tommy finally decided that he was going to ask that exact question, he didn’t care what Wilbur was going to say to him about rudeness.

Wilbur himself had shown plenty of that already.

So, with that decided, he turned to the two men, taking in whether or not they would beat the shit out of him for asking a rude question, and decided that since they hadn’t done anything to Wilbur yet, that they wouldn’t do anything to him either.

“Pardon me, but who the fuck are you?”

Seems Wilbur hadn’t been expecting him to say anything, as he turned immediately to him, an almost incredulous look on his face as he realized that Tommy was apparently still there. Tommy huffed a little at that thought, feeling slightly offended that Wilbur forgot that he was literally behind him the whole time.

“What asshat? You forget I was right behind you? Bitch.”

“Tommy, shut up, the adults are talking.”

“Fuck you I am literally a massive man!”

“You are most certainly not a massive man. You are a literal child, now shut up and go inside.”

“Fuck you, dad.”

Before Wilbur could correct Tommy, he had turned around and stalked towards his room, Wilbur seeing the tense set in his shoulders and realized that he’d have to make amends with the younger later on. But right now, he had to focus on the two people standing outside the house.

“Dad?”

Wilbur was a little surprised at the soft sadness in Phil’s voice, and when he looked back to him, he saw the clear sadness and slight shock in Phil’s eyes.

“He calls you dad?”

Wilbur felt a little pity in the way Phil suddenly looked much smaller than he did before, the realization that his own son didn’t recognize him, and called someone else dad most likely putting a little stuff into perspective for the older man.

But Wilbur was still mad, so instead of explaining it in a calm and rational way, which he most likely should be doing, he decided to keep going with his hostile approach.

He’d talk rationally later.

“Well of course, his real father wasn’t there you see, he believes it’s much more important to be out adventuring, compared to raising his children. So honestly, I don’t really see what you expected him to call me Phil.”

Before Phil, or Techno for that matter considering he was still just standing there, could reply, he closed the door and stormed into the house. He had some food to make.

______

Now you see here, when Phil had been fantasizing about how his sons would welcome him and Techno home, he hadn’t expected for them to say that he had been gone for a full eight years, and that apparently his youngest didn’t remember him and decided to instead call his elder brother ‘dad’.

No, you see, he had expected them to be happily surprised, maybe have dinner ready and unveil that everything in the house had stayed the same and that they had been excited to see him and Techno again.

Maybe he had been a little to optimistic, but sue him, he was ecstatic to finally be home, so the realization that he had been gone for far too long really hurt him.

He turned around to gage Techno’s reaction and was slightly surprised to see the somber look on his son’s face. Before he could ask if he was alright the front door opened once again and Wilbur’s head stuck out for only a few seconds.

“Get the fuck inside, this is your house. Dinner’s ready soon.”

Phil moved quickly, not willing to test his son’s temper any further than he already had, he looked behind to make sure that Techno was following inside and was surprised to see that he had already moved.

It was a little awkward when he was finally inside, all of them now sitting down, a plate of dinner in front of them. Oh, who was he kidding, it was insanely awkward as they sat in absolute silence, hostility still clear in the air as they say quietly and ate.

The food was good, a lot better than what Phil and Techno had been eating while out exploring, but Phil couldn’t put his mind off the fact that Tommy seemingly still didn’t recognize him, a certain set to his shoulder’s that indicated distrust.

In an attempt to break the silence, as well as hear how his sons were doing, he decided to ask some simple questions.

“So, how’ve you two been?”

Even Techno cringed at the silence that followed after Phil’s question, the silence being near suffocating as Phil waited for literally anyone to answer, hell, if Techno decided to answer he wouldn’t even care!

“We’ve been alright, not much has happened.” Wilbur’s voice, to Phil’s eternal gratitude, had calmed down slightly, the previous anger still there, but in a much more controlled state.

Phil sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly as he looked at Wilbur.

“Look, I’m really sorry about my absence, hell, my own son apparently doesn’t remember me! That is a clear sign that I did something wrong! But Will, I’m still your father, which means I’ll try my absolute best to right my wrongs, alright?”

“Wait, you’re my dad?!”

Phil stared a little at Tommy as the boy stared right back at him, and with an incredulous laugh he turned to Wilbur.

“You didn’t explain it to Tommy?!” Phil hadn’t meant to shout, or, well, he hadn’t meant to raise his voice, this could barely compare to him actually shouting, but he still saw the way Wilbur flinched, so he did his best to seem unthreatening.

“I didn’t have the time! I was making dinner!”

“You could just, wait with dinner?”

“Oh, shut up Techno, what do you know?”

“Apparently more than you,” before Wilbur could shoot back with his own insult, Tommy burst out in laughter, his shoulders shaking as he wheezed, his body folding in half at the force of it. Phil became slightly concerned, but in the way Wilbur was fondly looking at the boy, he decided that this was normal.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t expect today to go like this, but holy crap! First, I wake up and Wilbur seems more sad than usual, then I go to the village and a giant raid fucking starts, then two random men come to our fucking house and apparently, they’re my fucking dad and brother, and now my two, fucking two holy shit, brothers are bickering like small children!” Tommy’s voice was littered with small wheezes as he tried to explain.

Phil gave a little chuckle as Tommy continued to laugh, Wilbur and Techno huffing in indignance as their egos got hurt by being called children.

“Must be weird, huh, I’m still genuinely sorry that I’ve been gone for that long, I honestly didn’t realize it, and Techno is usually the one who reminds me about the passage of time…”

“Hey, don’t put the blame on me.”

“Sorry sorry, yeah, no, it’s my fault, gotta take responsibility, still sorry though!”

Conversation flowed for a bit, apologies being said, and the rest of the food being eaten. Wilbur seemed to be less angry and Tommy seemed eager to learn about Techno’s fighting skills. Phil was happy to be back, and he hoped he could stay for a very long time.

After having eaten they’d all moved to the living room, Wilbur catching up with Techno about the books he had read while they were gone, and Phil immediately took a seat in the old chair by the window. His wings ruffled slightly under him, but he paid them no mind, he’d clean them later anyways.

With a huff he began looking around the room, pictures of Tommy and Wilbur lining the walls, and with a small frown he realized that the pictures of him and Technoblade were taken down and hidden. Before he could bring himself to ask about it, he reminded himself of the amount of time they had been gone, and the amount of longing Wilbur must’ve felt whenever he looked at the pictures.

Phil decided to close his eyes instead of continue looking around the room, deciding that it had been left mostly like it had been the last time he’d seen it, and with a sigh he listened to his sons’ bickering.

This isn’t exactly the best way to be welcomed home, and it definitely isn’t his high point, but damnit, he’s going to become a better father from now on, so what if it’ll be an uphill battle, he’ll try his damn best.

.

..

…

Speaking of being a better father:

“Wait Tommy, did you say that you got stopped a whole raid by yourself?!”

“Uhhh about that-“

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I really hope you liked this, and would really appreciate it if you could leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you!


End file.
